Once Again
by visceraEffect
Summary: One day, perhaps, we'll meet each other with the setting sun behind us and the world complete and full again. Perhaps…. [This is for all the PFxSeto friendship supporters! T x T]


A/N: I cannot control these tears. Oh man, I just really liked the concept of like PF being super friendly and crap with Seto and I just wanted her to survive and and and I literally can't. I can't, anymore. I JUST WANTED THEM TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING AND STOP MY TEARS WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO RUN OUT OF BATTERY?

I wish I owned Fragile Dreams and their characters, but I don't. So… -cries-

* * *

Seto was happy when she was there, the warmth and the hum on his back. Maybe not breathing, but certainly living. She was Personal Frame, PF, the warmth when the night was cold, a helper, metaphorically, the flashlight that guided him, but most importantly, PF was his friend. Perhaps, his first friend.

But, when he looked down, what was once his friend and the only friend he had on this desolate place was now simply a piece of metal with wiring. PF was no longer who she was before; her batteries had drained out and what was left was a shell. Seto choked back the glossy sheen of tears that threatened to trail down his cheeks.

Already, he missed her mechanical voice, the only sound in the silent alleys and underground roads. He already missed the jealousy in her voice as they both came across the white-haired girl's drawings. He missed the warmth against his back. He missed the warmth of a friend.

Seto missed PF, as she lay in his hands, empty and lifeless.

What echoed in his ears now was her toneless, **Warning. Battery low.** It stabbed him through the heart, knowing he could do nothing, absolutely nothing, to save his friend. He had gone through so many trials, become stronger, in his quest to find another person. And yet, he was powerless to stop the life from dwindling away from PF.

He had hugged her before she was gone. Surely, she would have remembered his warmth. Surely, PF would have loved him the same way he loved her.

_Hello. I am a Personal Frame, an interactive digital assistant, equipped to respond to my user's emotional state, whatever it may be._

The tears broke through and with a scruffy, blue sleeve, Seto wiped away the tears. PF wouldn't want him to cry for her; she'd have wanted him to wave farewell with a smile. PF would've wanted him to cherish all the wonderful memories they'd made together, not remember that she wasn't by his side in the present.

_W-What is so amusing? Do you find it funny?_

Her voice made him smile. What seemed like forever ago was so close to his heart now. The crows were scary looking? Seto knew that PF wasn't the type to be scared and he knew it was what "jealousy" was. Crows. Drawings. The white-haired girl. PF.

The only clean lines on his face were from the tears that rolled down his cheeks in an incessant stream.

Personal Frame.

Seto couldn't help but think, _Why did you leave me alone? I'm so alone. Friendless in this lonely, destroyed world._ He thought that it was selfish of her to die and leave him alone. It was selfish for her to run out of energy. She could've done so much more, experienced so much more, together, in the vast world that he had yet to explore.

_When all is said and done, I am glad to have met you._

PF would never be selfish. The red-haired boy closed his eyes and gently set the box of metal in the soft soil. He picked up the shovel, and regretfully, with his eyes still closed, shoveled the dirt over what was once a perfectly living robot.

His hands patted down the soil, wet splotches on his hands and in the soil marking where his tears landed. Seto breathed quietly and opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy.

"Hey, PF," his voice sounded so small, so childish, against the buzz of silence in the air of the apocalyptic world. "I miss you."

Tying two sticks together, Seto made a makeshift cross and stuck it in the ground. A tombstone, a grave, too simple for someone as complex as PF.

"Hey, if I travel far enough, will I find a way to see you again?" A part of him wanted to believe in that small fairy tale, the possibility of being able to hear her familiar, mechanical voice lulling him to a dreamless sleep at night. The possibility of feeling the weight and the warmth on his back. Right now, he felt unbalanced.

Seto felt wrong without her by his side.

And yet…

"I'll find a way for us to see each other again. Whether it's here, or another world. It's a promise!" Seto left, with a wistful smile on his face. He was sure that in this life, or the next, he would always be connected to his first friend, Personal Frame.

* * *

I CAN'T. REVIEWS APPRECIATED VERY MUCH THANKS.


End file.
